


Used To

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Emma cracks a joke, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short Drabble, captainswan - Freeform, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super-short fluff of Emma and Killian sitting by the docks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To

Emma sighed and leaned into Killian's shoulder, smiling slightly and glancing up at him before looking back out at the water. The docked ships and smaller boats bobbed gently on the water, and the sound of gentle splashing against the dock was soothing. And of course, sitting next to Killian watching the sunset.

She felt his arm reach around her shoulders and his hook gently rested on her shoulder, pulling her closer. The adoration she felt for him in that moment was unparalleled and overwhelming. She felt tethered to Killian Jones in a way that she could only begin to understand by realizing that he had half of her heart. They were literally connected heart to heart and she couldn't be happier. How had she ever hated his smirk and his flirty comments? They were just looking for her love. She looked up at him and met his eyes, simply staring for a few moments before saying softly, "Have you ever loved someone so much that it aches? It sucks. Especially when it's someone you used to hate."

The smile slipped off of his face and an indignant one took over. "Hey!"

"I said _used to_ didn't I?" Emma grinned and laughed and saw a begrudging smile begin to creep back into his face.

"And you also said you loved me. A lot." Killian was smirking now and her shoulders shook with laughter.

"You're right, I -" she was cut off with a sudden kiss and her eyes closed appreciatively.

"Thanks for that." She remarked quietly, still grinning when he pulled away a few slow, sweet moments later.

"Anytime, Swan."


End file.
